Applicant has discovered problems with current methods for classification and tagging of textual data. In some examples, a plurality of manual steps in the classification and tagging of the textual data may be improved. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved many of these identified problems by developing a solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.